My Future
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet again after a hard past not knowing they are them. When he finds out and so does she, what will happened when they're forced to go to the same event and can't get out of it? Troyella, oneshot!


**I had written this a long time ago and decided to post it even though it's not my favorite. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

I walked out of my bedroom after taking a shower and grabbed a leash off of the kitchen table for Bailey. She is the dog that I am taking care of for my neighbors while they are in Minnesota visiting relatives. I walked out of the apartment complex with leash in hand ready to walk where I felt like it.

"Come on Bails," I said pulling on her leash. We walked for around ten more minutes, I had drifted off into memories and didn't motive where I was going until I ran into someone. I looked up and saw this really hot guy standing in front of me, couldn't be much older than me.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said.

"No, I was daydreaming. It was my fault. I'm Gabriella." We shook hands and started to talk. Suddenly Troy winced. I looked down and Bailey was biting his leg. "Bailey, get off. No!" She let go. There was a pretty bad cut in his leg. "I'm so sorry. Let's go to my place, I have things to clean that up." He just nodded and followed me back.

"Nice place," he said when we walked into my apartment. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Thanks. Sit down." He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as I started to get all of the things out. My phone rang so I ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Did you get it?" My best friends voice filled my ears.

"Get what?" I started to clean the cut.

"The letter for the high school reunion. Me and Chad are definitely going and so are you." I shook my head at the thought. In high school I was always picked on.

"No way am I going to my high school reunion. I wil just be picked on again. I have tried to erase high school from my memory from my mind since graduation. I didn't take valedictorian because I knew that if I walked up on that stage I would be covered in who knows what when I walked off.' I finished off and walked around, I felt Troy eyes on me.

"Come on, you are a beautiful teacher. You have changed so much, imagine everyone's faces. Anything can happen, like me and Chad." I stood in front of my high school picture.

"I'm still not sure. What ever happened to Chaddies friends anyways? What was his best friends name again? I have tried to forget high school so badly. I can't believe that you two got together, but I'm glad you did."

"Please don't call him Chaddie. His name was Troy Bolton. Please come. It'll be worth it." I could see her pouting on the other side.

Troy pov

"Troy Bolton," my head snapped up at the mention of my name. I could only hear her half of the conversation but her voice was filled with anger.

"I hate him, he was the worst out of all of them, I have had so many bruises because of him. I wonder what he would think of you and Chaddie, that will be funny. I am standing in front of my high school picture, it's horrible. I don't know why my mom makes me keep it out." This could be some weird name thing, please let it be that.

She walked away from the table that she was standing in front of. There was a picture of the girl that I always used to make fun of, sometimes have people hit. I would never lit a girl. She had grown up nicely. In high school I always bullied people because it seemed natral but when I ran into her today I felt something, I had never felt it before but I liked it.

"Fine I'll go. You wanna know the thing that scared me the most about Bolton?" I heard her ask the person on the other line. "The way I could get lost in his eyes. They were just this blue that controlled me and I hated it. I have to go, have someone over. See ya later. How long until the reunion?" She nodded and hung up. I sat back in the chair.

Wait a minute, Chad Danforth, we lost touch after we had a fight over his new girlfriend. I can't remember why I fought with him about it, just me being stupid again I guess.

Gabi pov

I walked back over to Troy, Taylor had persuaded me to go to the high school reunion that was in a couple of weeks. I sat down next to Troy and sighed. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a basketball player. What about you?"

"Wow, teacher. I always loved kids. How's the leg?" I looked over at him, he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Why won't you look at me," I asked laughing a little.

"It's fine. Do you want to go out with me?" I looked at him, he was looking at his feet.

"Sure." He leaned down and kissed me. We broke apart and smiled.

"Definetly. I just realized that I don't know your last name." He looked up at me.

"uhhh. It's—" He stopped in the middle of the sentence and then looked at me, then back down again. "I'm really really sorry, for everything." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean; you haven't done anything to me, unless you hid a bomb in here or something." I laughed at my own joke but he didn't. "Troy, what's going on." I kneeled in front of him and lifted his head up.

"My last name is Bolton. Troy Bolton." I started to shake my head and back away. This couldn't be happening, the nicest guy that I meet in ages turns out to be horrible.

"No, no, no, no." I backed up into the way shaking my head.

Troy pov

I looked at her. She was shaking her head and repeating the word no. Her eyes showed so much fear, I never realized how much I actually hurt her. I started to get up and walk to her.

"Don't come any closer Troy, please." I could hear the pain in her voice and stopped in mid step. Was she really this scared of me? It hurt so much to see her like this, I had to stop it.

"I won't hurt you. I am so sorry for everything. When I met you today I felt something that I have never felt before and I liked it. Please give me a chance." I reached out to touch her arm but she jerked it away.

"I felt that same thing but I can't trust you, not after what you did. Maybe I'll see you at the reunion. Bye Troy." I sighed and walked out of her apartment limping a little because of the bite.

Gabi pov

As I watched him go I couldn't help feeling sad like something was ending but then I remembered what all he did in high school. As soon as the door was shut I called Taylor, she ran down from her apartment which was only two down from mine.

When I told her about what happened she was only more determined to have me go and actually get together with him.

"No! I am not getting together with him. He is a giant jerk!" Taylor tried pulling on my arm again but it was no use.

"Will you at lease make him drop dead at the reunion? It will be funny." I sighed and nodded. We went shopping and found the perfect dresses.

Mine was a black halter that had a green ribbon around the front and formed a bow. Taylor's was red and strapless, with a black ribbon coming out of the sides and going around the front and tying. The next two weeks were uneventful for us, we all flew down to New Mexico. The night of the reunion Chad and Taylor were going to pick me up.

"Gabriella, they're here!" My mom called up the steps. I grabbed my handbag and walked down the stairs.

"Hi! You look great. I hugged Taylor and Chad.

"You too. Bye mom!"

"Don't come home to early." We all laughed and went out to the car. The gym was decorated with streamers and everything. Taylor was pulled away by Chad who had to talk to some of his old basketball friends. I just sat down at my seat and took a sip of wine.

"Hi," I turned around, Nick was standing behind me. He had really let himself go. He had been one of the most popular guys in school but now he was overweight and ugly.

"Hi. I have to go. Be right back." I got up and ran over to Taylor, she was standing there looking bored next to Chad. He was talking to the whole team about everything. She hugged me when I came over.

"Having fun?" She hit me in the arm playfully. "Who are you talking to now Chad?" All of the team had left. He was talking to him in a quiet tone.

"Troy. We just made amends." Taylor and I froze.

"Who knew that you knew such big words, did Taylor teach you those?" I asked him snapping out of my daze. Taylor and I laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Come on the dinner is going to start." We all sat down, we were at the same table. We ate the dinner talking with all of the people. At the very end they had us cast votes on how you think every turned out, it was really stupid but we did it anyways.

"Okay we have the results," our vice principal got up and started reading them off. Most unlikely couple Taylor and Chad!" That was no surprise. We clapped as they stood up and got a certificate. This was very grade school but it was fun. It went on and on. Did I mention that he never said our last names?

"Most changed… Gabriella." I stood up. Taylor had to basically push me up there.

"For the final one, this is the two people who you think would be good together. And the winners are… wow this is different… Gabriella and Troy." I froze again. Troy stood up at the other side of the gym. I went up there unhappily and grabbed the piece of paper. As I sat down in my seat I heard Troy start to talk.

"Well, two weeks ago I saw Gabriella on the streets, her neighbors dog bit me on the leg. She didn't know who I was and I didn't know who she was until I saw her high school picture. I kissed her and knew that I loved her. Then she asked me what my last name was, I had to tell her. I then realized what a jerk I was in high school, always beating people up. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I hope that she would still want to go out with me." I ran out of the gym with a few tears running down my eyes.

Taylor was calling me behind me but I didn't stop until I felt a hand pulling me back. I turned around to face Troy. "What do you want," I asked him. He didn't say anything just leaned down and placed a rough kiss on my lips.

When we broke apart he said, "I am so sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. I meant what I said back there. I really do love you." He kissed away the stray tears that were left on my face.

"How are you so sure," I asked him, not noticing the whole class had followed us and were now listening.

"Because I have never felt anything like being with you. You are amazing, love kids and now, whenever I picture my future you're in it." I kissed him this time.

"I love you too." We kissed again but were interrupted by Taylor and Chad whistling, maybe it was only Chad and the rest of the old team whistling along with the rest of the class, Taylor and some others girls were just standing there crying.

* * *

**Yeah I know that there are a lot of stories out there like this but I couldn't help it. And I know it's super cheesy and I think I was watching the wedding planner when I wrote it. I think I wrote it like a year ago too. Anyways, please tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Amanda!**


End file.
